wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Brightclaw
Brightclaw is sidewalkflower's original character. Ask before using. Description Brightclaw is an older dragon, and it often shows. His scales, once silvery-white, are now turning a dull grey. His wings are torn and shredded, and one of the bones was broken and didn't heal correctly, making it nearly impossible for him to fly. Several of his horns and spikes are chipped, and he's missing scales in one large patch on his neck where he was severely burned during battle. The scales in that area still intact are black and brittle and in danger of falling off. Because of a disease affecting the strength of his bones, he walks with a limp on his back left leg. An animus-enchanted golden bracelet contains the disease, and he wears it near the top of the leg. The bracelet was made many decades ago and wasn't directly for him, which is why it doesn't completely heal him, or restore the bones their strength. Personality When he was younger, Brightclaw was attentive and intelligent, as well as obedient, making him the perfect Icewing soldier. He was serious but loved witty jokes. As time passed and he left the army, his intelligence and focus began to fade, although he still keeps his sense of humor. He is often prone to long periods where he thinks of the past. During these times, his eyes have a glazed, far-away look, and he sits a little taller. Sometimes he is reliving his days as a soldier or a dragonet, but most often it is times that he regrets. Abilities In his prime, he was an excellent fighter and could breathe strong frost breath. He could also wield many different weapons, spears being his favorite, as well as the most effective. Now, he is weak and extremely cautious. If he tries to breathe frost or anything mildly cold or harmful, it is often interrupted by bouts of coughing. Weaknesses When he was younger, he was incredibly careless and overestimated his skills, leading him to develop many injuries, of which I will not describe here. His carelessness is mostly gone now, but he likes to relive his glory days, and has many waking dreams about them. History Dragonethood Brightclaw was raised in a small Icewing fishing village, and spent his dragonethood playing by the ocean. As he grew up, he began to develop an interest in combat, and as soon as he was old enough, left his home to go train to become a soldier. In the Army He trained hard, working to become the best soldier. And, amazingly, he was. He rose through the ranks during the war, advising generals and commanders. However, he wasn't suited for leadership and was never promoted any further. He fought most of his battles against the Skywings, and it was during one such battle when a dragon breathed a plume of fire in his direction. He dodged, but wasn't quick enough, and recieved terrible burns along the front of his neck. The scales never grew back. After the War Brightclaw went home to his little village, but suddenly wasn't content with fishing. He suffered from stress and had nightmares about battles. For the next several months, life was torture as he tried to tell the differences between friend or foe. Frozensea It was then that he met Frozensea. She was a beautiful dragon that met him during one of his attacks. He was panicking when she sat beside him, talking to him until he was able to relax. After that moment, they began to spend time together and she helped him to overcome his fear and forgive his past enemies. They fell in love, and Brightclaw was in a good, happy part of his life. Back to the Icewing Palace When he was called back to duty to serve as a guard in the Icewing palace, he was hesitant to go. Frozensea felt the same way, and urged him not to accept. Torn, he did go to the palace to serve, leaving his love behind. He patrolled the palace grounds for many days, as well as serving in the throne room. An Intruder During one of his shifts, he left his post for a time to investigate a strange sound by the wall. However, it was nothing, and when he returned, he found an intruder, a traitor Icewing threatening the queen's life! Even worse, he recognized the dragon to be a relative of Frozensea's, one that she was very close to. The queen ordered Brightclaw to kill the dragon, and after a moment's hesitation, he attacked. He didn't intend to kill the traitor, but he died as other guards joined the fight. The queen applauded Brightclaw's bravery, but he was horrified and resigned from his post, leaving to go back home the very next day. When he arrived, Frozensea was in shock. She was in tears, mourning his death, and accused Brightclaw of killing him. Although he protested, she was done. She felt abandoned and unloved, and told Brightclaw that she was leaving. His loyalty to the Icewings, she said, far outweighed his love for her. Before he could get a word in, she flew off. Wounded from his days as a soldier, he couldn't fly after her, and could only watch as his one true love disappeared into the frozen waste. Retirement After Frozensea left, Brightclaw wasn't the same. He shut himself up in a one-room hut, refusing to talk to anyone. He had resigned from his job as guard, and had nothing left to do. He lacked much of the enthusiasm and vigor that he had once posessed, and slowly grew old as he stayed in the village. He was often found to be looking in the direction that Frozensea had gone, wishing for her return, but she never did, and he never found out what had happened to her. Currently Brightclaw still lives in the little village, and spends his time with his nieces and nephews, regaling them with tales of his days as a soldier, no matter how much pain it causes him to remember. He never quite got over Frozensea, and never fell in love again. Trivia * Brightclaw's nickname is 'Bri,' and it was given to him by his dragonethood friends. * After leaving, Frozensea joined the Talons of Peace. * Brightclaw is actually missing one of his talons. This was not a battle-inflicted wound, but a birth defect. * When he was a dragonet, he wanted to be a trader before settling on a soldier. * He never really loved reading in his youth, but spends much of his time now reading to his young relatives. * He is the godfather of a Sandwing's daughter. He met the Sandwing during the war. Her name is Lightsand, and her daughter is named Desertflower. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Sidewalkflowers)